runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Purified
The Clan has been inactive for a while; Anyone who want to take charge of this clan may do so. But if I, aerosmith939, come back I will take my clan back, no questions asked. But in the mean time, the rules and info are below... Leader: Aerosmith939 Co-Leaders: Danimay96 and Sr Greenhilt Requirements Member of the clan: NO requirements, members are just helping with the clan. Member of the Purified Council: Must have started(Not Required to Finish) Dragon Slayer, Obtains a key to Melzar's Maze, has and can wear at least one piece of Zamorak Armor. Counil Members help with decision making, and decide clan activities. Rules: -Respect other members -Follow designated leader's law. -Try not to swear...But let's face it, we do it alot, but just try to keep it to a minimum. Players with severely bad conduct will be banned. About us The Purified are followers of Zamorak. We appose Saradomin and we try to add a darker side to runescape. We have no official ''meetings, see to the fact that there will be no meeting that everyone can attend. So, i just post the news on the news page. We gather at Melzar's maze for non-official meetings. We play Clan Wars, Fist of Guthix and other activities. Before Clan Wars, we parade around Varrok city, telling everyone to join aerosmith939(the purified) and to follow us into Clan Wars. Our symbol is <^>, but in the game just use <^>. Uniform: We prefer that you wear plain rune or Zamorak armor, but there will be no complications if you wear other non-God Armor Rangers: Green, Black, or Red D'hide. Mages: Dark wizard robe and black skirt, Zamorak Robes(Member's), or priest robes. Footwear: No boots, Brown boots, or Stronghold of Security's battle boots. Wear team cape 48, the red cape bought in Edgville. Skill achievments capes are also allowed, regardless of color. When not in uniform, were a fire tiara and a 48 cape. Try to be wearing red clothes. Scenarious: '''Revenants'- first of all, a way to talk to talk to everyone in your clan quickly, is by puting a / before typing anything, then it wil appear in all members of the clan's inbox in red, this is what the game says, but i have had trouble with it, so just to make sure, try to add all members to your friend's list, then join the chat, then do the / thing. Anyway, if we run into a rev that can attack all of us then...(if our numbers are too few) run for your life...if we think we can take it, then we charge, and if we run into one that some of us can't attack (we are to high or low a level)but some others are being attacked, then everyone that is being attacked should just run. Use the / tactic to ask were the rest of us are, and then you can regroup with us. Death- if you think you can't reach your gravestone in time, tell us were you died, so we can repair the stone, so you can retrieve your items. Enemy Clan Encounters- Unedecided so far...(We try not to make too many enemies) Enemies and Allies... Allies: Void Nights of Zamorak, Bloody Knights of Zamorak, Zos Enemies: Flames of Zaros, Blood of Zaros, United Freedom Fighters, The Forbiden Ones Our greates allie is The Overmind, a branch off of The Purified which operates with us. Purified Rank Requirements Recruit: Has and can wear/equip at least one peice of Iron armor and weapons. Coporal: Has and can wear/equip at least one peice of Black/White armor and weapons. Sergeant: Has and can wear/equip at least one peice of Mithril armor and weapons. Lieutenant: Has and can wear at least one peice of Adamant '''armor and weapons. '''Captain: Has and can wear at least one piece of Rune armor and weapons. General: Has and can wear at least one peice of Zamorak armor. Members: Aerosmith939-'Accepted' Rank-'Leader' Combat Lvl-'65' Danimay96-'Accepted' Rank-'Co-Leader' Combat Lvl'''-(Needed)' Sr Greenhilt-'''Accepted ' Rank-'Co-Leader' Combat Lvl'''-(Needed)' Smallpenut-'''Accepted' Rank-'General' Combat Lvl'''- 72''' Goku2308-'Accepted' Rank-'Captain '''Combat Lvl'- 80''' Ophidian8888-'Accepted ' Rank-'Captain' Combat Lvl- 58 Tome_lord8-'Accepted' Rank- (Needed) Combat Lvl- 23 Miss_Toughy3-'Accepted ' Rank-'(Needed)' Combat Lvl- 8''' Flamofunuio-'Accepted ' Rank-'''(Needed) Combat Lvl'''-(Needed)' Kingdaven1-'''Accepted' Rank-'Captain' Combat Lvl-'48' Want to Join? Just post a request in the Discussion page. This clan is awesome, so what are you waiting for? Talk to us about joining today.(You must have talked to me on this site, and I agreed, or you have personally seen me in the game.) History Janurary 3rd, 2008: The Demon Slayer's Clan collapses. -After heavy losses from apposing clans, like the United Freedom Fighters, and The Forbiden Ones, the DSC finds it's moral dropping quickly. Arguing erupts amongst the clan. Members start to leave, and General ranked players betray us in Clan Wars and steal from others. On one of our trips to the Demonic Ruins a Revenant Cyclops attacks us. We split up into two groups and run for our lives. Once we meet at the demonic ruins we find the other group missing. We wait for half an hour. Then, over quick chat, the other group tells us that they left and went onto a pvp world wo bypass revenants. But they were killed by five players who's levels are in the 120's. And to top it off, a revenant ork and vampire slay the last of the demon slayers, waiting for the other clan. On January 3rd, the DSC collapses. June 1st, 2009: The Purified Clan begins. -.Aerosmith939 pulls together a clan and names it The Purified, for the clan's purity. Danimay96 joins the clan and becomes co-leader, along with Sr Greenhilt. We pown in Clan Wars, suffering only one to three losses per 30 clan wars. June 21st, 2009: The Purified Begins to fallow the colors of Zamorak. -Just as it says, we convert from not having a uniform, to a uniform of red and black, the colors of Zamorak. News <^>This is less on the news side, but everyone cutting yews for money, they have raised the value to around 500 coins, so 2000 Yew logs will help pay for a Zamorak plate body. <^> Ophidian is accepted''' into the Brotherhood. <^>Tome_lord8 is '''accepted into the Brotherhood. <^>Smallpenut is accepted into the Brotherhood. <^>Goku2308 is accepted into the Brotherhood. <^>Ivanovsson is accepted into the Brotherhood. Category:Clans